Conceptual Designs: What Could Be
by Tsiani
Summary: Concepts for stories I hope to be able to eventually fill out.
1. Angelic Paige - Concept

Buffy dresses as Paige Matthews (Halliwell) with The Book of Shadows for Halloween. She becomes ½ Witch and ½ Whitelighters. Once the chaos spell ends she remains ½ witch and ½ whitelighter. She keeps all the abilies, I.E. Orbing, healing hands, Wiccan magic, and gained a magical core so she can use wand magic once she learns it. She gained height so she is about 5'10", and has red hair, its darker than the characters however.

As the slayer essence is from demonic origin she no longer is the slayer as it can't coexist with her being a whitelighter. However the conditioning and fortification the slayer essence has made to her body remains, meaning she remains stronger, faster, heals quicker. But only the conditioning, all the innate knowledge of weapons and the precognitive dreams are gone. She keeps her skills with the weapons and martial arts she has already used and learned, but will not gain new knowledge unless she learns it the normal way.

Buffy hides her changes under a glamour tied to a ring.

After Halloween she distances herself from Angel slightly, and he takes it negatively. He ends up sleeping with someone else and looses his soul earlier. She still argues with her mother, and still gets kicked out. Instead of staying in LA she ends up in England. She stumbles across the Leaky Cauldron and checks it out. She ends up getting a job helping Tom the Barkeep. She visits the Alley and Gringotts. Decided to take the name Paige Warren and gets I.D. through Gringotts.

Eventually she runs across 4 year old Harry Potter who sees her, and shouts "MAMA!" and clings to her leg. Petunia jumps at the chance to get rid of "The Freak". Buffy takes Harry to Gringotts and Blood adopts him. Unknowingly ends up adopting Harry as his "father" due to the Blood Protection from Lily. Side-effect is Harry becomes female. Harry takes the name Pellagri Lily Warren. Buffy starts learning wand magic. It becomes apparent through accidental magic that Harry (Pellagri) has whitelighter and wiccan abilities from the Blood Adoption.


	2. Eternal Pilgrim - Concept

Buffy ends up in Mass Effect Universe/Timeframe 40 years before Humans make first contact with council races. Appears severely injured, missing hands and feet heavily cut up along torso. A Quarian finds her, adopts her and creates hands and feet for her, however as they have never seen a human before and she looks similar to a Quarian they pattern them after a Quarian's hands and feet, give her the same implants that Quarians get.

Because of the Slayer essence's fortification of her body and the healing, she can eat Quarian food with no adverse side-effects. She ends up learning the culture and is treated like any other Quarian. She takes the name Rhea`Zorah. Has a Half-Human Half-Quarian son Rael`Zorah.

She stops physically aging at what appears 25 years. However with her being in an environmental suit all the time it isn't noticeable. Shortly after her son is born there is an accident with one of the Mass Effect Cores and she is exposed to massive amounts of Element Zero. Due to being the Slayer she survives and gains extremely powerful biotic abilities without the need of the Biotic-Amps. Her Biotic abilities are at a similar level as the more powerful Asari.

Shortly after her son goes on his Pilgrimage she leaves the Migrant Fleet as well. As she wasn't born a Quarian she never went on a Pilgrimage, she decided to go on a journey that was similar. However as she travels her Protector nature resurfaces and she helps as many people as she can. She trains her Biotic abilities with the Asari on Illum. Eventually she gains the attention of the Citadel Council. They have a Spectre shadow her and eventually they approach her about being a Spectre herself. When it is explained what being a Spectre is about she agrees.

Everyone believes she is a Quarian so is called "The Only Quarian Spectre, and the Only Quarian Biotic." The Quarians consider her a Quarian and as she constantly travels and helps the Migrant Fleet they call her the "Eternal Pilgrim". She becomes a Spectre 10 years before Humans make contact with the other races.

Everyone believes her Longevity is because of her implants and the Element Zero accident. She has extremely powerful Biotic abilities, her technical skills are average among the Quarians, and being a Slayer her combat skills are at an extremely advanced level.


	3. Field of Blades - Concept

Buffy dressed as Arturia Pendragon (Saber) for Halloween, and doesn't fully turn back. She is no longer the slayer, instead she is half human and half Noble Spirit. She retains the same level of strength, her speed is increased slightly, she has slightly better healing and it is controllable.

She still has the Noble Phantasms, Caliburn and Excalibur, as well as having Avalon and the ability to summon the armor. She does not age due to having both Caliburn and Avalon.

She ends up in England and finds Harry locked outside during winter. She takes him and brings him to the Goblins. They remove the horcrux from his scar while healing it. She then Blood Adopts Harry. Due to the protections placed by Lily, the Blood Adoption links Buffy as Harry's father, and as such changes Harry from a young boy with black hair (looking like a younger version of James Potter) to a young girl with blond hair, greatly resembling Buffy. Harry keeps his green eyes but no longer needs glasses.

Heritage testing determines that Buffy is also Arturia Pendragon, and could be considered a reincarnation of the King. She has the Goblins make a new identity for her and her new daughter. She is now Arturia Pendell, and Harry is now Lilith Jamie Pendell. Even though she is officially Arturia Pendragon, she uses the Pendell name to keep a low profile and stay away from attention.

Buffy's human half turns out to have Magus potential. After hard work and dedication, she is able to create something similar to Emyia/Archers Trace ability and can create her own Reality Marble, the Field of Blades. She is able to learn other Magecraft abilities usually only to basic or moderate levels. With healing magic being equivalent to Master level.


	4. Rebourne - Concept

Buffy jumps from Glory's tower and gets reborn as Irena Neski from the Bourne series. She gets summoned back to her original dimension by Willow when she is 20 years old. She keeps her reborn body instead of gaining her old body back as she wasn't "dead" when summoned. This is after she seeks out Jason Bourne again and requests to be trained in fighting. Nikki is with Jason and also teaches her logistical and computer skills (hacking etc.).

She regains memories as Buffy when summoned. She is not a slayer or a slayer potential, must rely on training from Jason and Nikki. Whistler shows up and explains what happened, but isn't powerful enough to send her back and the PTB are not allowed to interfere to that extent. Whistler is able to help her set up an identity as Dawn's and Buffy's (herself) Half sister from an affair Hank had. This identity is still an orphan and she kept the name Irena Neski.


	5. The Mass Effect of a Planetary Guardian

For Halloween Buffy Dresses as Sailor Saturn in her Princess Dress, Willow as Black Widow and Xander as Captain America. Effects get stuck, for all three. The slayer essence flees Buffy due to her Link with the Planet Saturn. Buffy is ageless due to her status as Planetary Guardian, while both Willow and Xander have drastically reduced aging.

The Powers that Be try to interfere and remove Buffy, however the Planet Saturn intercedes and pulls Buffy to Castle Saturn on one of the floating land masses on Saturn, far outside of the sight of the Powers that Be. The whole land mass is hidden by planetary magic. Buffy ends up being in stasis for 150 years. Buffy timeline progresses like normal up to the collapse of Sunnydale with Faith being the slayer and adopted by Joyce making Buffy and Faith sisters. Dawn is blood related to Faith.

The Slayer essence reduces aging considerably. A slayer ages similar to an Asari starting at age 18. All planets except for Saturn are dormant and unable to be awakened as there is no Silver Millenium Crystal.

Jane Shepard is Willow's Grand Daughter and finds the Saturn Castle shortly before events of Mass Effect 1. Normandy picks Shepard up from Saturn and Jane Refuses to leave Buffy, as her grandmother explained about her to Jane.


End file.
